Un choix à faire
by camidrena
Summary: Slash Charlie/Colby. L'équipe enquête sur une série de cambriolage


Le type était là, devant lui. Il avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, la situation de changeait pas. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Non, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit s'embrouiller, il devait rester concentré. Victor Mayer était devant lui, il l'avait cherché pendant quatre jours, mais pour le mettre en prison, pas pour ça.

« Alors le petit génie ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! J'attends toujours ta réponse : Je vais devoir les tuer tous les deux si tu ne te décides pas maintenant ! »

Il lui avait laissé une minute pour faire son choix. L'horloge indiquait qui ne lui restait plus que huit secondes. Il voulait crier un nom pour ne pas les perdre tous les deux mais il ne pouvait pas. L'arme de Mayer allait et venait, se posant tantôt contre le crâne de Colby, tantôt contre celui de Don, à genoux devant l'homme armé. Tous les deux le regardaient, mais lui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser leurs yeux.

S'il ne faisait rien, les deux allaient mourir. Il réfléchissait depuis cinquante cinq secondes déjà auquel des deux il devait sauver mais il n'y arrivait pas, car en sauver un condamnait l'autre.

**Jour -4 :**

C'était le cinquième braquage du suspect, et il n'avait toujours rien de vraiment utile. Il savait que l'homme faisait un mètre quatre vingt dix environ, était blanc et parlait sans accent. Qu'il n'attaquait que des petites banques, juste avant la fermeture. Il entrait, tirait dans le plafond avec son UZI et demandait le contenu des tiroirs caisse. Il surveillait les caissières, et les arrêtait toujours avant la dernière liasse, celle qui était piégée. Moins de trois minutes après son entrée, il ressortait. Jamais il ne s'intéressait au coffre, jamais non plus à l'argent des clients. Il agissait vite et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de réussir jusque là.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Le gardien de la banque avait tenté d'intervenir, et il était mort. Cinq balles dans la poitrine, une dans le cou et trois dans le bras. Il s'était prit une petite rafale. D'après ses papiers, la victime s'appelait Miguel Diaz. Don s'arrêta un moment sur la photo des trois enfants que feu Mr Diaz avait placé à coté de son permis.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville quand il sortit de la banque. Cinq braquages en quatre semaines, et son rythme s'accélérait. Il devait retrouver cet homme et vite. David et Colby en avaient fini avec les interrogatoires des témoins. Don savait qu'il aurait le rapport d'autopsie dès le lendemain, de même que le rapport de la balistique. Mais il savait aussi que les chances étaient infimes qu'il y apprenne quelque chose de nouveau. Le suspect ne laissait jamais de traces derrière lui. Il renvoya ses agents chez eux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

**Jour -3 :**

« Charlie, reste s'il te plait. »

« J'aimerais Colby, mais il faut que je rentre. »

Charlie n'aimait pas mentir à son père, et puis il avait déjà prétendu s'être endormi sur ses copies la veille, deux jours de suite aurait été un peu gros.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu vois quelqu'un, sans lui dire qui ? »

« On en a déjà parlé. Si je lui dis ça, il va vouloir la rencontrer, et Don ne va pas le lâcher non plus. »

Charlie se rendit compte que sa chemise était mal boutonnée, il s'était trompé d'un rang. En soupirant, il entreprit de corriger la faute. Colby était toujours allongé dans le lit que le mathématicien venait de quitter. Il ne le regardait pas, alors que d'habitude l'agent fédéral se levait, le regardait se rhabiller et l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois sa veste remise, Charlie se rapprocha de Colby pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir, mais celui-ci se recula. Alors Charlie sortit, sans dire un mot. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en quittant l'appartement. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eu trop souvent et elle avait toujours fini comme ça. Colby ne tenait pas spécialement à faire son coming out, ou à dire à Don et Alan qu'il sortait avec Charlie, tout ce qu'il demandait au mathématicien s'était de pouvoir passé la nuit avec lui, un peu plus souvent.

En se réveillant, le premier réflexe de Colby fut de passer sa main sur le bord gauche de son lit. Il était froid, Charlie n'y était pas. Leur 'dispute' de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et ce fut légèrement déprimé qu'il se leva.

Au bureau, il salua David et commença la lecture du rapport balistique qui attendait sur son bureau.

« Don a appelé Charlie, peut être qu'il pourra nous aider à coincer ce type. »

Dans la salle de réunion, les deux frères étaient en pleine discussion. Colby sentit son regard s'attarder sur le plus jeune. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment pour s'excuser d'avoir remis l'histoire de la fausse petite amie sur le tapis. Il savait pourtant que Charlie détestait mentir à sa famille.

La personne chargée du courrier déposa un dossier sur son bureau, l'ATF (Alcool, Tabac et Armes à feu) avait enfin répondu à sa demande. Dans ce dossier, il y trouva les informations qu'avait l'autre agence fédérale sur les ventes d'UZI au cours des six derniers mois. Colby espéra y trouver une nouvelle piste.

Il remarqua que Charlie quittait le bâtiment. Il le suivit du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur lui. Le mathématicien n'avait même pas tourné la tête dans sa direction. Colby n'aimait pas cette situation, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas concentré à cent pour cent sur l'affaire.

La journée passa vite, trop aux yeux des agents fédéraux qui avaient l'impression de tourner en rond. Aidés de la police, Don et David avaient fait le tour des braqueurs de banque connu mais personne ne savait rien. Le rapport de l'ATF donna quelques pistes, surtout des revendeurs d'armes illégaux mais aucun que savait quoi que ce soit. En rigolant ce soir là, David annonça qu'il avait enfoncé douze portes aujourd'hui, son nouveau record. Colby lui proposa de fêter ça avec une bière mais la venu de la veuve Diaz leur fit renoncer à leur projet.

Elle avait ses enfants avec elle, le plus petit n'avait pas plus d'un an. David lui assura qu'il surveillerait les trois garçons pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec Don. Ils étaient calme, trop pour leur âge. Ils ne devaient pas vraiment comprendre la situation mais leur instant d'enfant leur avait permis de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Finalement, David et Colby décidèrent de reporter leur soirée. En rentrant dans son appartement, la présence de Charlie manqua à Colby. Il l'appela mais Charlie ne décrocha pas. Colby ne laissa pas de message, mais il écouta la voix de Charlie sur son répondeur. Une heure plus tard, son amant ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé, probablement trop occupé par ses calculs, il décida d'aller se coucher. Encore une fois, une enquête se mettait entre eux, entre leur couple. Colby savait que ça ne serait pas la dernière.

**Jour – 2 :**

Charlie avait passé la nuit dans le garage avec Larry et Amita. Leurs calculs avaient donné tout un tas de résultat qu'ils avaient du trier. Mais ils avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose, et ils en étaient fiers.

De retour dans la cuisine, ils prirent leur petit déjeuné en compagnie d'Alan. Alors que son père et Larry débattait sur les bien fait du lait dans un café matinal, Charlie se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être en compagnie de Colby. Il regarda l'heure, il avait encore le temps de passer chez lui avant qu'ils ne doivent rejoindre le FBI. Mais il faudrait qu'il invente un mensonge pour pouvoir s'éclipser et il n'y tenait pas plus que ça.

Colby lui manquait, d'autant plus qu'il s'était quitter en froid. Mais comme à chaque fois, il attendrait la fin de l'enquête pour lancer cette discussion qu'il devait absolument avoir. Quand Larry et Amita annoncèrent qu'ils devaient rentrer à la fac pour assurer leur cours, Charlie y vu une opportunité de partir sans avoir à trop mentir à son père. Il sortit en même temps qu'eux, mais bifurqua vers l'appartement de Colby.

Bien qu'il ait la clé, Charlie préféra frapper. Il entendit Colby s'approcher de la porte, il était stressé parce qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait lui dire lorsque la porte ne les séparerait plus mais il était sûr d'une chose : il était exactement là où il devait être.

Colby lui ouvrit, et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, toujours sans dire un mot.

« Je suis désolé Col', tu m'as manqué hier. J'ai réfléchit et je vais dire à mon père que je vois quelqu'un. »

Il s'approcha de Colby et l'embrassa. Non seulement il ne le repoussa pas, mais Colby approfondit leur baiser.

« Merci Charlie, je sais à quel point cette décision à du être dur à prendre. »

Charlie savait qu'ils n'avaient que dix minutes avant de devoir se rendre au bureau, mais il tenait à profiter à fond des dix minutes.

Son ordinateur posé devant lui, le mathématicien essayait de se contrôler pour ne penser qu'à son exposé, et surtout pas à tout ce que Colby avait promis pour leur soirée de réconciliation. Une de plus, ils jouaient là-dessus pour rendre la situation moins dramatique.

« Avec tout ceci, nous avons pu déterminer que sa prochaine cible serait probablement l'une des banques en rouge sur le plan. Il attaquera demain ou après demain s'il continu sur sa lancée. L'équation a mit en évidence qu'il évitait certain lui, toute cette zone. On a cherché à savoir pourquoi et aucune raison mathématique n'est apparu. Votre suspect évite délibérément cette zone. »

Son rôle était fini, Don distribua le boulot aux agents présent dans la pièce. Colby avait été chargé d'établir la surveillance des banques pour le lendemain, avec l'appuie du LAPD. Autrement dit, Charlie ne le verrais plus de la journée. En quittant la pièce en même temps que la douzaine d'agent présent, il en profita pour légèrement frôler la main de Colby. Il eu un moment l'impression qu'un autre agent avait remarqué son manège, mais l'idée lui passa. L'agent Mayer n'était de toute façon pas connu pour son sens de l'observation. Au bord de la retraite, il était le spécialiste en attaque de banque de l'agence mais ne participait plus à aucune activité de terrain depuis une fusillade cinq ans plus tôt, dans laquelle son coéquipier était mort.

Charlie rentra à la fac, il avait des cours à assurer lui aussi. Vers 19h, il prit son courage à deux mains et appela son père pour lui dire qu'il avait un rendez vous, et qu'il ne savait pas à quel heure il allait rentrer. Son père essaya bien d'avoir plus d'information, mais il se montra ferme, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas en dire trop pour l'instant. Colby aurait été fière de lui.

**Jour – 1 :**

Assis dans sa voiture, Colby avait les yeux braqués sur l'entrée de la banque. Il avait passé la matinée à se familiariser avec le quartier. Il avait encore trois heures devant lui si le suspect respectait son MO habituel. Le quartier était surveillé de façon discrète et en un seul mot il pouvait le faire complètement boucler en moins de trois minutes. Il espérait que ça suffirait, Charlie avait quand même ciblé sept banques et il avait eu du mal à convaincre la police de mobiliser tant d'effectif pendant deux jours pour attraper un seul homme.

A coté de lui, Don surveillait les environs. Il venait de contacter les autres unités et aucune n'avait rien à signaler, il était encore trop tôt. Cette banque était celle qui avait eu le plus fort tôt de probabilité dans l'analyse de Charlie, alors les deux agents fédéraux se devaient d'être doublement vigilants.

« D'après mon père, Charlie avait un rendez vous. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire avec qui. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Non, pourquoi est ce que Charlie m'en aurait parlé à moi plus qu'à toi ou ton père ? »

« Je sais pas, vous êtes amis. Je pensais qu'il aurait pu t'en parler. »

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Si tu veux, je lui poserais quelques questions. »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Colby sentait que Don n'était pas convaincu. Alan avait du intervenir pour que Don laisse son frère tranquille, et il le remerciait pour ça.

Ils avaient presque perdu espoir de voir leur suspect quand un client se présenta à la porte de la banque alors que le vigile fermait la porte. L'homme portait un par-dessus beige et un chapeau qui dissimulait son visage. Don et Colby se précipitèrent vers la banque. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu les emplois, craignant que l'homme est un complice à l'intérieur.

Le vigile refermait la porte, le suspect avait réussi à le convaincre de le laisser entrer, il n'avait que quelque secondes d'avance, Don avait bon espoir de pouvoir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne sorte son arme.

Il sortit son badge, le vigile les laissa passer sans rien dire. En entrant dans la banque, Don fut surpris de ne voir personne devant lui. Le suspect venait à peine de rentré, il devait forcement être devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Colby poser son arme à terre, il se retourna et vit que le suspect tenait son arme pointé sur le cou du vigile. Il s'était fait avoir comme des débutants.

**Jour J :**

Victor Mayer tournait en rond. Il avait sécurisé la banque avant même que les premières patrouilles ne débarquent, alertées par le signal que Colby avait envoyé en sortant de la voiture. Les portes étaient fermées et cadenassées, les stores fermés et les otages regroupés dans un coin, les mains attachées.

Don n'avait pas mi longtemps à reconnaitre son collègue. Il l'avait fait parler, Mayer ne faisait ça que pour l'argent, malgré tout un tas de fausse bonne raison pré préparées pour le jour éventuelle où il se ferait arrêter. Mais il avait toujours évité le secteur à son collègue était mort, par respect pour lui avait dit Mayer. Don pensait que c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur.

La police était en place, les négociations entamées depuis plus de deux heures mais au final, rien n'avait changé. Mayer ne faisait que gagner du temps, et Don ne savait pas pourquoi.

Finalement, il fini par faire une demande, il voulait Charlie, en échange de trois otages : le vigile, le directeur et une employée, les trois seuls autres otages. Don ne savait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand l'échange eu finalement lieu. Les employés de la banque somnolaient malgré l'adrénaline, il n'était pas entrainé pour ça. Mayer était trop heureux aux yeux des agents fédéraux, il préparait quelque chose.

Quand Charlie fut finalement entré, et la porte à nouveau sécurisé, Mayer prit Don et Colby, il les plaça cote à cote, devant les obligea ensuite à s'agenouiller, et il posa sa revolver sur la nuque de Don.

« Professeur Eppes, m'avez causé beaucoup de problème. Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais été arrêté et j'aurais pu profiter de la retraite que je méritais. Mais il a fallu que vous mettiez le nez dans mes affaires, vous m'avez fait beaucoup de mal ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça faute Mayer ! Vous vous êtes fait du mal tout seul, en cambriolant ses banques et en tuant Miguel Diaz ! » Don voulait protéger son frère, mais cette remarque ne plus pas beaucoup à Mayer qui le frappa un grand coup dans le dos avec la cross de son arme. Il obligea Don à se remettre en place, et continua.

« Je vais vous laisser le choix. Je vais tuer l'un d'eux, et vous allez me dire qui ! Votre frère ou votre amant ! Vous avez une minute Charlie, une minute pour me dire lequel je vais devoir tuer, sinon je tuerais les deux ! »

_Le type était là, devant lui. Il avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, la situation de changeait pas. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Non, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit s'embrouillé, il devait rester concentré. Victor Mayer était devant lui, il l'avait cherché pendant quatre jours, mais pour le mettre en prison, pas pour ça._

_« Alors le petit génie ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! J'attends toujours ta réponse : Je vais devoir les tuer tous les deux si tu ne te décides pas maintenant ! »_

_Il lui avait laissé une minute pour faire son choix. L'horloge indiquait qui ne lui restait plus que huit secondes. Il voulait crier un nom pour ne pas les perdre tous les deux mais il ne pouvait pas. L'arme de Mayer allait et venait, se posant tantôt contre le crâne de Colby, tantôt contre celui de Don, à genou devant l'homme armé. Tous les deux le regardaient, mais lui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser leurs yeux. _

_S'il ne faisait rien, les deux allaient mourir. Il réfléchissait depuis cinquante cinq secondes déjà auxquels des deux il devait sauver mais il n'y arrivait pas, car en sauver un condamnait l'autre. _

Il ne pouvait pas, choisir était trop difficile.

« Tuez moi ! Je vous en prie, laissez les et tuez moi ! »

Charlie pleurait, il utilisait toutes ses forces pour se contenir, pour ne pas craquer.

« Mauvaise réponse ! »

Mayer pointa son arme vers Colby, cette fois c'était fini. Charlie ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Le coup de feu le fit sursauter, il entendit les équipes d'interventions entrer et il les sentit l'emmener, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

_Colby avait commandé une pizza, ils avaient parlé un peu tout en mangeant. Au début, leur diner de réconciliation se faisait toujours autour d'un plat un peu spécial, dans une ambiance romantique. Mais là, il avait juste besoin de parler. _

_« Charlie, je n'ai pas plus que toi envie de faire mon coming out. Et ton frère serait capable de me tuer quand il apprendra qu'on couche ensemble, mais on ne peut plus se cacher. Je t'aime Charlie, et j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi. »_

_Charlie n'osa rien répondre. Il se contenta de manger en silence. Ils parlèrent un peu d'autre chose, puis Charlie décida de revenir sur le sujet._

_« C'est d'accord, je veux bien qu'on 'officialise' notre couple, mais pas tout de suite, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour le faire à cet idée. » »_

_« Bien sur Charlie. »_

_« Colby, je t'aime. Je sais que ça sera jamais vraiment légal, mais c'est important pour moi : Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ? »_

_Colby était surpris par la demande. Il ne s'était jamais rien promis sauf de garder leur relation secrète tout au début. Colby parce qu'il voulait s'imposer dans l'équipe comme agent et pas seulement comme amant de Charlie Eppes, et Charlie parce qu'il avait trop peur de la réaction de sa famille._

_« Je suis désolé Col', je n'aurais pas dû, c'était complètement stupide. »_

_Charlie aurait pu continuer un certain temps, Colby le savait alors il lui coupa la parole : « Oui ». Ce n'était pas ce qu'on était sensé dire dans ce cas là. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas pour le lendemain, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients mais il se l'était promis, ça leur suffisait. _

« Charlie »

La voix de son frère le fit sursauter. Il était assis dans une ambulance, encore en état de choc. En levant les yeux vers l'entré de la banque, il vit un sac mortuaire poussé par des policiers sortir.

« Est-ce que c'est ? »

Il devait savoir, même s'il avait peur de la réponse.

**Jour +5 :**

Tout le monde était là, Megan était même revenue de Washington pour lui dire au revoir, adieu. Les agents fédéraux étaient devant, les civils seulement sur la seconde ligne. La famille de Colby n'était pas là, alors c'était à Don qu'on avait demandé de dire quelques mots. Charlie ne tenait que parce que son père le soutenait.

Le cercueil fini par descendre en terre, et avec lui disparaissait tout ce qui restait de l'agent Colby Granger. Il était enterré avec les honneurs, comme le vrai héros qu'il avait été. Les coups de feu tirés par les militaires en honneur à l'ancien soldat le firent sursauter. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Il se redressa dans son lit, complètement paniqué. Il avait du crier parce que Colby alluma la lumière et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Toujours le même cauchemar ? »

Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête. Il revivait l'enterrement de Colby tous les soirs depuis la fusillade.

« Si ce sniper n'avait pas tiré sur Mayer, tu serais mort. »

« Je sais Charlie, mais je vais bien. Ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Colby avait beau le lui répéter encore et encore, l'idée entrait mal dans la tête du mathématicien.

Ils finirent par se recoucher. Colby reprenait le boulot le lendemain, Charlie avait déjà repris les cours depuis deux jours. Tout ce que l'agent fédéral espérait, c'était que ce retour à la normale allait aider Charlie à aller mieux.


End file.
